Moments of Rest
by Dokkan Capriccio
Summary: Collection of flash fics centered around Kakashi & Sasuke's relationship.
1. Cuddles

Sasuke hates cuddling. He always initiates kisses to break from cuddles. Usually Kakashi would shift into the new activity gracefully. In the odd occasion that he wouldn't Sasuke would pout, whimper and whine before breaking free and sulking.

When this happened three days in a row, Sasuke stopped trying and avoided Kakashi's arms for a week. When Kakashi still wouldn't give in Sasuke started sleeping on their love seat.

In the mornings Kakashi would merely smile down at him. At points during the day Sasuke would pretend to cry, at which Kakashi would ruffle his hair and let him be.

This continued for three more weeks before Sasuke slumped next to Kakashi with real tears in his eyes. It took only one minute for Kakashi's arms to wrap around the smaller figure, a gentle smile on his face.

"Face it" Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's hair. "You missed the cuddles as much as the kissing."


	2. Working

After Sasuke came back Kakashi found himself fussing over his charge a lot more than he had ever done before. In his mind Kakashi knew that this Sasuke was different. That he was able to take care of himself better, that he neither wanted nor needed an adult to watch over him.

Yet Kakashi still coddled the boy. Everyday he'd bring Sasuke food and water throughout his training sessions. He would patch up injuries after fights with Naruto carefully cleaning each gouge and spending too much time wrapping them up, as he was sure Naruto was whining to receive similar treatment from Sakura.

But the job Kakashi felt most obligated to do didn't come until the sun had set.

Each night Kakashi stayed with Sasuke, brushing sweat soaked hair away from the boys face and trying to hush the nightmares that still haunted the small Uchiha. He did these without a thought against it. And his only payments were the small apologetic smiles that came with the sunrise.


	3. The Look

Once a week isn't very often for (poorly written) drabbles, but next week will not have one. Moving on the Friday and I cannot guarantee any internet access until the Sunday. I'm also editing another work at the moment, so that is taking priority and should be up soon.

* * *

There was a look in Kakashi's eye that always made Sasuke squirm. When Team 7 were together the look usually meant that they were in trouble. It was a look that usually came to be when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. It was always followed by punishment.

As the years went by its meaning changed slightly. The dark stare in his eye became a look that translated into three words, "I'm in charge."

Sasuke would often be greeted by the look when Kakashi returned home from long missions, leading Sasuke to submit to the elder. The kisses would often leave bruises and by the time morning would roll around Sasuke would be sore to the point that he felt he had trained all night. It was a look that Sasuke loved and hated.


	4. Frustrated

Here's something to make up for Friday. There should be another one at the end of the week as well. I uploaded a pilot chapter for another story, so if anyone actually seems interested in it I may start updating it regularly as well. It would actually be chapters instead of flashs, and something with a plot this time around.

* * *

The most frustrating thing about being with Sasuke wasn't the mood swings. Nor was it the nightmares.  
It was more about the arguments.

Sasuke would be stubborn until the very end of the yelling, and Kakashi would match it on par. He didn't want to lose to the moody boy. At the same time it wasn't the yelling, or the topics of their arguments that got to Kakashi.

Rather it was the way that his dogs always sided with Sasuke in the hours, and sometimes days, they'd avoid each other afterwards. Every time when Sasuke had backed off to cool down and gone back to his own apartment Kakashi would hope the topic would be dropped and they could go back to normal.

But every time Sasuke left the fight would start back up again; 7 of his dogs against one drained Kakashi. These often continued until Sasuke came back, at which point the dogs would become quiet, giving Kakashi the chance to apologize to Sasuke before the boy could bring say it himself.

The most frustrating part of being with Sasuke was that his dogs only liked the boy when he wasn't there.


	5. First Impressions

I did _not_ forget to write this until 11pm the night I was supposed to upload it.**_You can't prove anything._**

* * *

When Kakashi first saw Sasuke he thought he was at the wrong house. After all a child with such bright eyes could not be related to Itachi. He tried not to compare them to Obito's, but nonetheless the comparison was there. The boy looked at him for a few moments, waiting for him to say something, but soon smiled and called for his brother. How could someone like Itachi be related to this child?

When Kakashi first saw Sasuke he thought he was looking at an angel.

Sasuke first saw Kakashi when the man had knocked on their door. Sasuke, being the closest, had answered asking "can I help you?" The man didn't answer. During those few moments Sasuke smiled, purely at the awkwardness of the situation. When the man still didn't respond Sasuke decided to make Itachi deal with it.

When Sasuke first saw Kakashi, he thought the man was an idiot.


	6. Lies

I was going to wait and upload this next Friday, but then I realized that this would push the word count over 1000 (excluding me talking at the beginning). So you guys get two tonight! I'm sure you'll survive somehow. :P

* * *

Sasuke lies. A lot.

It was really something that Kakashi should have brought up earlier, probably when Team 7 was first formed. Yet he hadn't and Sasuke had never grown out of it.

At first it just seemed like small things. Sasuke had once said he was allergic to chocolate just to get out of taking a gift from Sakura. But as Team 7 grew so did the lies.

When they were thirteen he would lie about how much he was training, often wearing himself down to the point of collapse, Kakashi had to check on him each night and get him to stop.

At fifteen he would lie about eating, which Kakashi saw it as an issue of control and subsequently forced the boy to eat.

At sixteen the boy lied about his living situation, Kakashi assumed he was just embarrassed and didn't want to ask for help.

When he turned seventeen Kakashi decided to let Sasuke know whenever his lies were discovered. He started off small, using chocolate as the special ingredient in his chili. After Sasuke had eaten it Kakashi would confront him about the lie.

It wasn't until Sasuke started wheezing that Kakashi realized that maybe that one had been the truth.


	7. Books

Chapter 6 has more views than chapter 5... This concerns me. I downloaded Tumblr, so I've doomed myself.

* * *

Kakashi's most valuable items were his books. It was something pretty much everyone in the village knew. The sheer amount the man spent on them must have amounted to a small fortune and it was for that reason alone that Sasuke would threaten to burn them when Kakashi wasn't working properly.

The day that Kakashi realized that the threat was empty would surely be Sasuke's downfall. Afterall, if Sasuke were to burn the books Kakashi would probably spend all his time trying to locate and recollect all of the lost editions. With many out of print it could take years to find someone willing to give up their own.

Sasuke couldn't burn the books, because if he did the books would win. He was already ignored enough when the books would arrive.


	8. Fragile

It was often said that Sasuke looked like he would break with a single touch. He was slimmer than most of his age group, and with how pale his skin had stayed he had always been compared to a porcelain doll.

He was known for getting angry about his past, even when it was a rare occasion. When talking about him people only remember the anger, never the everyday serene version of him. People never remember the everyday Sasuke, the one that moved on.

On the other hand, Sasuke thought that Kakashi was likely to break soon. Of the two, Kakashi was the one that could not function without lingering in the past. He visited his teammates daily, going so far as to forget what his plans to just talk to a rock all day. On the days he couldn't go he was quiet, cut off from the world.

It was Sasuke's theory that Kakashi wouldn't last a month without going back. He would just crack.


	9. In Case

"What would you do if I died?"

"What kind of question is that supposed to be?"

"Exactly that. What would you do if I were to die?"

"Sasuke…"

"After all I'll probably die before you."

"No you won't. If I'm alive I'm going to protect you."

"But..."

"That's enough already." Kakashi alongside Sasuke on the bridge, as they waited for Naruto and Sakura to return. "I'm going to protect all three of you. I'm not going to let you die."

They waited in silence as a small flock of birds flew above them.

"Kakashi?"

"hn?"

"Tonight…"

"You wanna stay over?"

"un"

"The dogs need to be bathed."

"Wash your own damn dogs."


End file.
